


米兰达案件

by number9dream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream
Summary: 以前不知道在写什么的C闪梅莉，算是互相安慰的关系，总之奇奇怪怪
Kudos: 3





	米兰达案件

这是多么好的一天。梅莉说，多么伟大的人类，多么好的世界。吉尔伽美什回答：也就那样吧。扇形窗外月光僵直地伸进来，一只莹白的胳膊。梅莉躺在他身边，摊手摊脚，望向天花板。眼睛是紫的，墙是白的，地球仪是蓝的。已经过去一年了。多么好啊。她轻声重复。时间从身上流过，但她是一条宽敞的河道，还有大把时光。吉尔伽美什叫她睡觉、吃药、不要胡思乱想。努力活着、小心翼翼、不要死掉。梅莉想，为什么呢，难道是我有错。她踮脚行走。在漂亮的地毯上，维纳斯正哀悼死去的阿多尼斯，诅咒所有爱情，亲吻由他鲜血滋养的白牡丹。

  
一年之前，梅莉生活在另一个房间，手里端着全麦面包黄油块。她早上醒时，在脏而蒙胧的窗后看到红宝石似的太阳，阳光微弱，她不得不确认它，就像确认自己的心跳。你好。她对送饭的人打招呼：你好，喂喂，听不见我吗——他转身走了。你好？你真无趣啊！她趴在席梦思上，穿吊带裙子，双腿摇晃，地球仪在她指下飞快旋转，从格陵兰岛到南极洲。球形的自由，天蓝颜色的拯救。你真无趣啊！她大喊时回声也对她说话。他们把毯子裹在她肩头，警车灯一闪一闪，你还记得什么吗？他们问，梅莉眨眨眼睛，那是一个白晃晃的夏天，阳光直砍下来，像刈草的刀。她说，这怎么可能。

  
他们以为她不想提那些事，但她只是在感叹：原来阳光居然这么亮，原来她只在那光线暗淡的房屋里住了几年。世界好新奇。吉尔伽美什挤过来喊他们闭嘴，扶住梅莉的手臂，安置她上了车，她坐下时腿还发抖。他问，你几天没有吃东西了？她老实说想不起来。她喝屋里水龙头的自来水，把被子蒙在头上睡觉，饭没有再来，她却好好地活下来了。嫌犯的尸体被抬过去的时候，他站在车窗前挡了她的视线，可也隔绝不了臭味，和车载香水的味道拧绞起来。梅莉坐在后排，吃一个布丁，他说，你可不要弄脏我的车。梅莉直勾勾地看着他，赞叹道：你真是个漂亮的人类。

  
吉尔伽美什把她带回家的时候，夕阳已经冷掉，像凝结交杂的血污和脂油。可以自由开合的窗户，娇贵的花与花瓶。梅莉光脚，小心踏过地毯上织的牡丹，踩到一片真实温软的雪白花瓣。她捡起来时吉尔伽美什说，也许是外头飘来的。又补充：不要把这里当自己家。梅莉耸耸肩，我也没有自己的家啊。

  
她有时候看见那个可怜的男人，虽然面容模糊不清。男人管她叫米兰达，他蜷缩在房门外，连她的脸都不敢看，也不听她说话，就那样倾诉他的爱情。梅莉站在门板前问，如果我是米兰达，你又是什么呢，是凯列班还是普洛斯彼罗？你既然知道这一切不可能成功，那么至少该看着我的脸说吧。这是人造的荒岛，虚无的海市蜃楼，构成我的料子正是那梦幻的料子。你为什么不碰碰我呢？你是在害怕吗？

  
她在唇舌上尝到他比爱情更甚的恐惧。她不知道他的姓名，记不得他的脸，他的爱在味蕾上不比谁的更高贵，只有他的畏惧让她记忆犹新。怕什么，你才是怪物呢。梅莉哼着小曲儿，怀里抱了一只冰凉的地球仪拨来转去。吉尔伽美什后来给她买了一张地图，但不允许她裱糊在墙上。梅莉把世界地图铺平在地，她能背下每一个城市，那些名字像剔透的糖果球掉出她的喉咙，又被她拾起。自由啊。她想，自由。吉尔伽美什说：你已经自由了。

  
但是他在失踪人口里找不到梅莉安布罗修斯，在绑架之前，她没有一个家人或朋友，没有上过学，她是数据库中的幽灵，无家可归。自由。米兰达被腓迪南带走，难道就能真的获得自由吗？她生活在荒岛那么久，去到他的国家又能如何，她什么都不懂，只认识父亲和丈夫。那不勒斯对她不过是又一个荒岛。吉尔伽美什曾经问梅莉是否认识嫌犯，她摇摇头，喝一杯花生酱奶昔。他问她知不知道被绑架的原因，她睁大眼睛叫起来，是那个！是爱的缘故！吉尔伽美什嗤笑道，你管这叫爱情吗？梅莉无辜地说：我不知道。但是也有的吧！

  
梅莉把面颊贴上吉尔伽美什的后背时，舌头上空空如也。这个人多么了不起。这个世界多么了不起。他们躺在同一张床上，她的耳朵抓着他的呼吸，想起萤火虫和起潮的海，想起她没有亲眼目睹却仿佛看到过的景色，她的思绪淌过门缝、草地和马路边苟延残喘的流浪汉，最终停留在婚礼的橘花和新生儿的襁褓上，多么美丽，多么美丽，多么美丽。生命的迭代是她无从插手的铁律。她站在一旁，因为不属于自己的美丽而热泪盈眶，尽管饱和的甜蜜叫她几欲呕吐。  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 暴风雨里漂流到无人岛的普洛斯彼罗的女儿叫米兰达。第五幕时她第一次见到那么多人，于是说：“神奇啊！这里有多么好看的生物！人类是多么美丽！啊，新奇的世界，有这么多出色的人物！”   
> 普洛斯彼罗也有一段话很有意思： “我们的狂欢已经终止了。我们的这一些演员们，我曾经告诉过你，原是一群精灵；他们都已化成淡烟而消散了。如同这虚无缥缈的幻景一样，入云的楼阁、瑰伟的宫殿、庄严的庙堂，甚至地球自身，以及地球上所有的一切，都将同样消散，就像这一场幻景，连一点烟云的影子都不曾留下。构成我们的料子也就是那梦幻的料子；我们的短暂的一生，前后都环绕在酣睡之中。”  
> 福尔斯的收藏家中，女主角借用了米兰达的名字，她被爱慕者绑架囚禁，最后死在了地下室里。


End file.
